Vampyre
Backstory Vampyre was born as a normal child, but with some odd traits. He hated the sun, preferring to stay inside, as well as any running water, never wanting to move across it, and he hated any type of church, claiming to feel, "A kind of bad energy, like I'm not supposed to be here." Vampyre lived out his life normally, until he started wanted to bite people. He thought he was going insane, until he and his girlfriend decided to sneak into a closet at school. As they were making out, he lost control of his urge, and bit her. He drained her body of blood, awaking his vampire abilities. Turns out, when his mom was pregnant with him, she was bit by the vampire, Pureblood. His body absorbed the disease, and he became a half vampire-half human. After being chased out of his house and school, he decided to join the Hero Association, using his unholy powers for a good cause. Personality Vampyre is a calm, collected, and lazy person most of the time. He is usually unbothered about most things, even in the fact of death, and a whole city being wiped off the map. If he has an urge to bite, he will try and avoid his friends as best as he can, so he will not hurt them. He will speak his mind, especially if the person is bugging him. He likes to tell jokes, but gets defensive if people ask about his past, or why he wears the mask. In battle, he is quiet and serious, but will banter if the opponent does. He can get frustrated, but will usually won't say too much in battle. He hates snobby people like S-Class heroes, except Tatsumaki, even though he makes fun of her for her height and attitude. He also is a curser, giving a swear in almost every sentence. Appearance Vampyres most prominent article of clothing is his white mask, which he wears to block his mouth. He also wears a black hoodie and T shirt, as well as white pants and black shoes. He has glowing eyes, which he has his hair over to help block out the abnormality. Physical Abilities Half Vampire-Half Human Physiology: '''Vampyre is half vampire-half human, so he has the abilities of a vampire, and the weaknesses of one, but neither are very strong '''Superhuman Strength: '''Vampyre can rip a steel street sign in half, punch through a stone wall, bust through wooden doors, shatter concrete, and can easily restrain a human target to bite. '''Superhuman Speed: '''Vampyre can run fast enough to appear as a blur, using his speed to dodge his opponents attacks, and send a flurry of his own. '''Superhuman Durability: '''Vampyre can take many hits, being able to stop a sword with only his arm, as it bounced off. He can survive being crushed by a steamroller, and tank landmine explosives. '''Superhuman Senses: '''Vampyre's senses are higher than a normal human, allowing him to hear, smell, and see better. At first, he had trouble working around them, but is now used to them. '''Superhuman Agility: '''Vampyre can jump high and fast, and can flex his body to dodge some great attacks. '''Superhuman Stamina: '''Vampyre can fight for days on end, almost never tiring out. '''Regeneration: '''Like most vampires, Vampyre cannot be killed by normal means. He can regenerate from stabs, shots, burns, and freezing. However, still being human, if pushed too hard, he could die. Supernatural Abilities: '''Atmokinesis: '''Vampyre can cause any type of weather to happen, all the way up to create a tornado '''Transformations: '''Vampyre can turn into a bat, wolf, and red mist. He can do anything that the forms can do in real life. '''Bite: '''Vampyre can eat normal human food, but prefers, like a normal vampire, to drink blood. When he drinks, his wounds heal up instantly, and he gains a boost in adrenaline, but usually kills his target. He will usually go insane for a short amount of time. '''Slowed Aging: '''Vampyre ages slower than a normal human, as vampires are immortal. But as he is still human, it is weakened down. 5 years for a normal human is 1 year for him physically. Equipment '''Bloodsucker Sword: '''The Bloodsucker Blade is a sword made out of vampire teeth. It is a simple almost katana like blade, but with one edge completely straight and the other curved. It can drain blood from other people. Fighting Style Vampyre uses his sword and weather magic to fight. '''Axe Kick (アックスキック Akkusukikku): Vampyres favorite move, he jumps up, sticks out his leg, and flips forward while falling Bloodletter (血液文字 Ketsuekimoji): '''Vampyre jumps onto an opponent, slashing at them with his sword at superhuman speed. '''Mist Walk (ミストウォーク Misutou~ōku): '''Vampyre makes a heavy mist, using it as a stealth maneuver. '''Bloodhype (血液誇大宣伝 Ketsueki Kodai senden'): '''After feeding on a human target, Vampyre's powers are heightened up, giving him higher strength, speed, durability, and stamina, at the cost of sanity. He eyes usually glow red after a feeding. Weaknesses Vampyre has the weaknesses of a vampire, but not as extreme. He prefers not to be in the sun, as his skin will be slightly irritated. He can cross over running water, but he will feel like he's being pushed back. He can be around garlic, and it will burn him to touch and smell, but it will not kill. He can regen from a lot, but cannot regenerate from a wooden stake, and the cross looks blinding to him, like it is a bright light. He can enter a house without permission, but it feels like he did something terrible, and he will subconsciously try and leave. Quotes ''"Really? The whole damn city? Shit, I thought the heroes would do it first." ''Reacting to City-A being destroyed. ''"Listen, Short Stuff. Get your snarky ass out of here, and do something less annoying for once." Talking to Tatsumaki after she yelled at Satamia. ''"Listen, lady. You don't want to get to know me. It's a bad day." ''Talking to a citizen he had saved, after she offered to take him out as a type of reward. Trivia Vampyre wears a mask to block his teeth from being seen, as his fangs poke out from his mouth slightly, and are permanently stained slightly with dried blood. Vampyre is 19 years old (16 when vampirism awoke) Vampyre is Class-A, rank 17 Vampyre wears a hoodie and keeps his hood to help block out the sun. His skin is very pale, and he cannot tan whatsoever. Vampyre became popular in a fight against a giant robot in P-City, which he fought while on Bloodhype. So basically he murdered someone, and in an insane drunken fashion, beat the robot to pieces, while suffering almost no injures.